


Querido Hermanastro

by Maverick_Lastrange



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kirisaki Daiichi High (Freeform), M/M, Original Character-centric, Seirin High Basketball Team (Kuroko no Basuke)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 04:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick_Lastrange/pseuds/Maverick_Lastrange
Summary: Fue durante su cumpleaños numero dieciséis que su madre lo llamo, diciéndole que al día siguiente tendrían que ir a un restaurante a conocer al novio de su madre y sus hijos, lo que Tetsuya no sabia, era que de todas las personas en el mundo posibles para ser su hermanastro, justo caería sobre el peor tipo: Hanamiya Makoto¿Podrá el odio que ambos tienen cambiar y formar una sana convivencia...o tal vez convertirse en algo mas?
Relationships: Hanamiya Makoto/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Aclaraciones

*Primero: Este Fanfic Transcurrirá antes y después del cap 25.5 (cap dedicado al cumpleaños de Tetsuya, por lo cual hechos como la película Kuroko no Basket: Last Game también serán admitidos

*Segundo: Es de conocimiento Publico que Kuroko vive con sus padres y su abuela, sin embargo modificare un poco esa historia para que concuerde con el Fic. Por otro lado la vida de Hanamiya también será retocada 

*Tercero: No tengo idea de cuantos capítulos tendrá este Fanfic, pero probablemente sean mas de 20 cap (o eso espero)

#Porque los Bad Boys nesesitan Amor  
#Aguante el HanaKuro  
Eso fue Todo


	2. Prologo

Se observó una vez más en el espejo del baño en aquel elegante restaurante, su cabello estaba bien peinado, totalmente prolijo, la camisa blanca estaba pulcramente lisa y acomodada, no había ni una sola arruga en ella, alrededor colgaba una corbata azul bien acomodada, y sobre la camisa llevaba un saco negro que iba a juego con los pantalones de vestir negros, ambos completamente impecables, en sus pies haciendo juego con el atuendo se encontraban unos elegantes zapatos negros de (para su molestia total) diseñador

Mirando su reflejo en el espejo suspiro con agotamiento, en este momento podría estar en su apartamento mirando la televisión o leyendo el libro que compro hace dos días, pero lamentablemente se encontraba en aquel restaurante de alta calidad junto a su madre, ya que su querida progenitora (nótese el sarcasmo) quería que aquella noche saliera todo perfectamente, ya que, al fin, el conocería al hombre con el que su madre salió por más de dos años, y sus dos hijos

Suspirando una vez más abrió la canilla del lavado y se mojó las manos, juntando un poco de agua y lavándose la cara, luego cerro el grifo y se miró en el espejo, noto (para su desagrado) las pronunciadas ojeras que tenía debajo de sus ojos, últimamente tenía problemas para dormir, y sumado a los entrenamientos del equipo de Basket, más las intensas conferencias de su madre sobre lo perfecto que deseaba que saliera la cena, apenas tenía tiempo de relajarse completamente

Juro que cuando esta tortura terminara se tomaría un merecido descanso

Se secó la cara con unas servilletas del baño, una vez que estuvo seco, saco de su bolsillo interior en el saco, un poco de maquillaje, y con paciencia comenzó a tapar las ojeras, una vez que se aseguró que su rostro ya no tenía signos de insomnio prolongado, coloco su máscara de indiferencia, guardo el maquillaje y salió del baño

Camino por los pasillos, hasta que llego a las mesas, busco con la mirada la mesa de su madre, y suspiro cuando la encontró, con desgana comenzó a dirigirse a la mesa, su madre se encontraba con un hombre y dos adolescentes, supuso que el novio de su madre había llegado, a medida que se acercaba a la mesa podía escuchar la conversación que estaba teniendo lugar en ese momento

"Mucho Gusto, Soy Akane la mayor" la joven tendió su mano a su madre con respeto

"Me alegra conocerte finalmente, Ryousuke-san ha hablado mucho de ti"

Su madre pronto observo al otro adolecente frente a ella, y le tendió la mano "Me alegra finalmente conocerte Makoto-Kun, soy Kusakabe Megumi, espero que podamos llevarnos bien"

Kuroko frunció el ceño ante el nombre levemente familiar _< ¿Makoto?>,_ sin embargo, termino encogiéndose de hombros, ese nombre podía ser muy popular, la mayoría de familias ponían ese nombre a sus hijos, no como su nombre, que no era muy común de escuchar, sin embargo, se quedó totalmente rígido cuando escucho la siguiente oración

"Lo mismo digo Kusakabe-San, espero que podamos llevarnos bien"

Kuroko estaba seguro que jamás olvidaría la voz tan falsa de aquel chico, después de todo, solo lo había conocido una vez, y no habían estado mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar, pero la primera impresión que causo era una que jamás podría olvidar

"Hablando de presentaciones" dijo el hombre que Kuroko pensó que era Ryousuke-San "¿Dónde está tu hijo, Megumi-San?"

Kuroko observo el pequeño momento en donde su madre se tensó, asique rápidamente decidió intervenir

"Lamento la demora, tuve que ir al baño, pero ya estoy aquí" dijo cortésmente, y se paró frente a los cuatro presentes "Mucho gusto, soy Kuroko Tetsuya, el hijo de Kusakabe Megumi" cuando levanto la mirada (pues se inclinó mostrando su respeto), no se impresiono de encontrarse con la mirada de Hanamiya Makoto, y la mirada de odio dirigida hacia el

Ahora ¿Cómo demonios podía haber terminado en esta maldita situación?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones 
> 
> 1-Concidero que Kuroko, si muy bien es un chico muy educado, esta obligado a mantener sus emociones y pensamientos para el mismo, razón por la que siempre es cortes y amable con todos y rara vez esta degustado y lo demuestra, asique imagino, que en su cabeza, siempre esta pensando de manera mas libre, pero aun así no lo muestra 
> 
> 2- ¿Por qué Kuroko vive en un departamento? Bueno, supongo que si muy bien el autor de KnB, aclaro que el vive con sus padres y su abuela, me resulta un poco raro que el chico cuando tenia como 13 años estuviera en la calle con sus amigos después de las 07:00 de la tarde, o por ej a los 15 se quedaba a dormir en casa de Kagami y pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa, además solo se muestra levemente la madre de Kuroko en uno de los ending, y solo se muestra la silueta de la madre, no el rostro, asique para este fic tome tres puntos
> 
> a) Kuroko vive en un departamento desde los 15 años
> 
> b)Su abuela murió cuando el estaba en su ultimo año en Teiko (Sip, el momento justo donde todos se separan y Kuroko pierde contacto con Ogiwara
> 
> c)Sus padres están separados, su madre se divorcio cuando el tenia 9 años, asique ella volvió a su apellido de soltera, ambos padres le mandan una "Mesada" para poder mantener sus gastos durante un mes, y la rutina se repite todos los meses
> 
> 3) Kuroko no mantiene una buena relacion con sus padres, con la persona que mas se llevaba era su abuela, ya que ella prácticamente lo crio, a su padre lo ve una ves cada dos fin de semanas, y a su madre la ve cuando es estrictamente necesario
> 
> Mas de la vida familiar de Kuroko será aclarado en el Fanfic, pero estos son solo unos puntos
> 
> Me despido y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo


End file.
